The Strongest Person Kendall Ever Knew
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "James was right, really. Carlos was the strongest person in the world." Kendall muses while Carlos is in the hospital after a severe allergic reaction. Kenlos, slight Jagan.


**The Strongest Person Kendall Ever Knew**

* * *

Carlos was pale white. Like, as white as Logan was. His skin was slightly sweaty and he had a fever. His eyes were closed, and for the first time I a long time, a bright and cheery smile did not grace the beautiful Latino's face. His hand lay upon the white sheet of the hospital bed he was stuck in, and to Kendall, who had been holding it, it felt fragile, like Kendall could just squeeze his hand a little tighter and every single bone in his hand would snap in half. Kendall didn't care to test this theory, he didn't want Carlos to be in more pain than he already was.

Kendall sighed. "This shouldn't have happened" he told Logan, who was sitting next to him in another chair. James was in a third chair, slumped over into Logan's lap. "Someone should have checked the EpiPen's expiration date, he should have gotten an allergy shot, he should have been wearing bug repellant like he's supposed to." he said angrily. "Why didn't you-"

Logan gave Kendall a look. "Dude, this isn't my fault. I didn't put a stinger on my ass and attack Carlos. This is his fault, he should have been responsible for this. You're his boyfriend, if you were so concerned, why didn't you do it?"

"I told him to go get his allergy shot! I remind him to wear bug repellant. I remind him not to run away from Bee's or swat at them, I asked you if his EpiPen was current when you checked James's for his shelfish allergy, and you said it was" Kendall argued back. He knew he was being unreasonable and that his mom, Carlos's legal guardian in LA, was responsible for him and that she had asked Kendall to help Carlos stay on top of his allergies. He knew that he had done all he could,and that if Carlos wasn't taking care of it, that was Carlos's issue. but he was desperate to lay the blame on anyone but his sweet Carlos.

Besides, Logan had known what to do for it, he had been with Carlos several other times when Carlos had gotten stung before (Carlos's crazy personality often got him stung, plus he ran screaming from bee's like a little girl). And yet, Kendall had looked up from where he was helping James to notice Carlos in a full blown seizure. It had never been this _bad _before, for either of Carlos's allergies- like James, Carlos was also allergic to selfish, an allergy that had randomly developed when Carlos was 12 and had landed him in the hospital a couple of days after his 12th birthday.

Logan folded his arms. "I'm sorry Carlos got hurt, okay? I'm sorry he got stung. I'm sorry the EpiPen didn't work, I'm sorry you're having to sit here and watch your boyfriend suffering. I'm sorry bee's have stingers. But I'm not sorry that it's my fault, because it's not my fault."

"It's not Carlos's fault, he can't help he's allergic to Bees!" Kendall shouted.

James sat up. "Kendall, they warned you 10 minutes ago if you cause another scen, they're going to have you arrested for disturbing the peace. That's going to do Carlos a lot of good, having you, the one person who can keep him calm and comfort him sitting in a prison cell. That might actually kill him. And, I'm pretty sure Griffin would kick your butt out of the band"

Kendall sighed. "James, this is my baby, lying in a hospital bed because Logan screwed up"

James stood up. "And _that _is my baby you're talking crap about!" he announced, fists clenching. Logan was up in a flash as well, hand going to James's chest, forcing his way between his best friend and boyfriend before they got both of themselves thrown into jail or hurt Carlos or ended up in a mental ward or ruining their friendship.

"Guys, bring it down about 10 notches, you're going to end up hurting Carlos. Kendall, I know you don't want Carlos to end up in the ICU because you accidentally disconnected him from all his meds or something." Logan was making things up at this point because he knew Carlos was the only thing that could appeal to Kendall's senses and calm him down. Kendall could be hard headed and a pain in the ass, but right now, his heart was in the right place and his intentions were good, he meant well. Logan knew that if it was James lying in a hospital bed with his allergy, he would be just as upset, especially if there had been a way to lessen James's pain.

Kendall took a deep breath, and sat down on Carlos's bed, taking shaky breaths, calming himself down. "I'm freaking out!"

Logan sat down next to Kendall, taking care to avoid sitting on Carlos. Kendall absently reached for Carlos's hand, seeming to find comfort in contact with the smaller boy. Even if Carlos was hooked up to oxygen and an iv, Kendall seemed to find total comfort in Carlos's touch. Logan sighed. "Kendall, I understand this is hard, but the doctor said he's going to be fine, he just has to stay a couple days, but they said that even though it was expired, it worked enough to keep him from having brain damage. He's going to recover"

Kendall sighed. "I know, but I love him so much and it kills me to see him in so much pain. He's the sweetest thing ever- we all know that- and it's not fair that he has to deal with this crap."

Logan nodded. "I know, he didn't do anything to deserve this. But he's strong"

James cleared his throat. "The only person I know who's stronger than Carlos is you, Kendall" he offered. "Carlos will be fine, you know that."

Kendall nodded. "I know"

After a while, James and Logan stood up. "Okay. Visiting hours end soon, we're going to head home. See you tomorrow" Logan explained. "If he wakes up tonight, tell him we love him and we're sorry we had to leave before he woke up"

James nodded as he twisted his fingers into Logan's, staring down at Carlos. "and tell him if he ever scares us like that again, I will personally kick his ass into next week" he said.

Kendall nodded. "I will" he assured them. He watched as the other two left, wishing, secretly, that it could be him and Carlos leaving, going home to sleep in their own bed, that tonight Carlos would be in his arms, head on his chest, talking in his sleep.

_Last night, Carlos had looked up at Kendall, dead asleep and smiled brightly. "I love you Kendall, more than corn dogs" he said, before snuggling back into Kendall's chest. "let's be together forever"_

_Kendall had wrapped his arms tighter around the sleep talking boy. "Of course, baby, Whhy wouldn't we be?"_

Carlos let out a moan in his sleep, startling Kendall out of his reverie. Kendall bit his lip, watching Carlos shift around and then his eyes flutter open. He blinked and stared up at Kendall, confused. "Where am I?" he bleated out, confused.

Kendall sighed. "You got stung by a bee and your EpiPen didn't work. So we had to call 911 and you have to stay here a couple of days so they can make sure you don't get sick."

Carlos lay there for a couple moments, blinking. "How long was I out?"

Kendall glanced at his watch. "You've been in here since 1. It's now 8 pm"

"We're you worried?" Carlos asked softly.

"Worried sick. I could hardly stand the sight of you lying helpless here, ask James and Logan"

Carlos blinked. "Where are they?" he asked.

"They had to leave. Logan told me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry he had to leave and James said if you ever scare him like that, he'll kick your ass" Kendall said and then he smiled. "but I won't let him do that, baby. He wouldn't do it unless he wants to ednd up with that pretty face of his rearranged."

Carlos smiled. "I love you. I'm still tired"

Kendall could tell, his voice was weak and wavering, and had been since the moment he woke up. These allergic reactions took a lot out of the poor thing, and Kendall hated seeing Carlos so weak and shakey. Kendall sighed and stood up. "Do you need anything? I can get you some water, or I can go find your doctor, which I was supposed to alert the nurses' station, so-" Kendall leaned over Carlos's body and hit the nurse call button. "anyways, do you need anything?"

Carlos sighed. "I'm really cold" he admitted.

Kendall nodded and took his sweatshirt off. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

Carlos nodded and with Kendall's help, pushed himself up right. Kendall pulled the sweatshirt over Carlos's arms, and then reached up, grabbing his beanie off his head, remembering Logan telling him one time that a lot of heat leaves from the head. He pushed the beanie over Carlos's head and then sat down on the bed next to him. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah-" Carlos broke off as a nurse came in.

She smiled. "I'm just going to check your vitals, your doctor will come visit in the morning, you two can go on talking."

Kendall sighed. "Carlos, you need to sleep"

Carlos settled back down into the bed. "Fine, but what about you?"

Kendall stood up and look around the room before pushing his chiar and the chair James had occupied together. "Here, I'll sleep on this" he decided.

The nurse looked up from where she was looking at something on Carlos's notes. "We have lounge chairs; I'll go get you one in a minute, and a blanket and a pillow." She said.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. But you-" he pointed at his boyfriend "need to sleep"

Carlos sighed and then lay back in the bed, closing his eyes. He lay there, motionless, for a minute before cracking an eye open. "I can't do it with you watching me"

"What are you, five? And you do it all the time." Kendall chided. "Now, close your eyes and just think about something happy"

Carlos closed his eyes again. Kendall pulled the thin blanket over him better and watched as a happy smile spread over Carlos's face. "Hey, wanna know what I'm thinking about?" he asked with a grin.

Kendall shrugged. "What?"

"Lying in our bed, snuggling into you, listeneing to James and Logan argueing about something next door and knowing that I never have to argue with you"

Kendall smiled. "I like knowing that too." He said as the nurse came back in with another nurse, a chair being carried between them. She sat it down, and Kendall smiled when he saw her make a point to put it as close to Carlos as possible, just under the IV with his allergy meds in it. The new nurse left, and the first followed, as soon as she handed Kendall the blanket she'd gotten for him and the pillow. With a roll of his eyes, Kendall wrapped the blanket around Carlos and then gave him the pillow, before sitting on the chair.

Soon enough, Carlos fell into a peaceful sleep, chest rising and falling easier and his breath growing less and less raspy. Kendall propped his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, and sat, watching the rise and fall of Carlos's chest, as Carlos fell deeper into LaLaland. After a while, a large smile spread across Carlos's face and words formed on his lips. "_I do"_

Kendall smiled at this, knowing instantly what Carlos was dreaming and honestly, Kendall would like nothing more than to make that a dream come true in a year or two. They were only seventeen right then, but maybe in a couple years, when James was off doing his solo career and Logan was touring with him, being a good little boyfriend, he and Carlos could talk about that. There was no way on earth they would break up- Kendall needed Carlos's cheery demeanor and Carlos needed Kendall's leadership too much.

Kendall leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Carlos's forehead and then his lips. Carlos didn't wake up, but he shifted in his sleep and muttered Kendall's name. Kendall settled back, content to watch Carlos sleep all night, it was more relaxing then sleep for Kendall anyways. Kendall liked touring with Carlos, because it gave him a chance to watch Carlos sleep, since Carlos always passed out in the middle of the bus or hotel floor, rather than his bunk or their bed. To Kendall, there was nothing more beautiful than Carlos sleeping. Carlos was more angelic and precious than any child when he slept, especially since every once and a while, Kendall's name would slip out of Carlos's mouth in his sleep.

James was right, really. Carlos was the strongest person in the world. He dealt with more crap than any of them, people spreading lies about his, idiotic homophobes, idiotic racists who hated on Carlos just because he was Latino, and that had happened several times. Kendall had been frustrated so many times because of racists, almost to the point of screaming several times. Carlos didn't deserve the crap he put up with, he was the sweetest, kindest, most loyal person Kendall knew, willing to follow Kendall to anywhere, without even hardly questioning if Kendall was right or wrong. In Carlos's eyes, Kendall was just as beautiful as James, was smarter than Logan, and just superior to everyone. Kendall got frustrated with Carlos for the hero worship, but at the same time, it was nice to have a friend's undying love.

Carlos was probably the physically strongest of all them too, screw James's muscle mass, Carlos could lift James clear off his feet, Carlos could give Kendall a piggy back ride. James couldn't give Logan a piggy back ride for half as long as Carlos could carry Kendall. James, if he had been the one in the hospital, wouldn't have been able to sit up like Carlos. Whether that was simply diva behavior or not didn't matter.

The doctor had warned that Carlos would be weak for a while- but Carlos was never weak. He just wouldn't be as strong as he normally was. Carlos was a strong person and he would get through this, like he always did, like he got through everything. And until then, Carlos would just have to lean on Kendall. But really, Carlos was strong, the strongest person Kendall had ever met. And that was the thing Kendall loved more than anything about him.

* * *

A/N: Don't ask, just review. I have zero clue where this came from but I hope you all liked it….thanks to Zayna and Dalton, Zayna for helping me figure out why Carlos would be sick and Dalton for his medical expertise…


End file.
